


The Return of a Fox

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Returning Home, bittersweet memories, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Fundy returns home, full of nostalgia and bittersweet memories.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048081
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	The Return of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the chapter (: 
> 
> (PS: im working on a winter prompts week from the discord server im in! there's 8 total, and im gonna start posting them on the 18th, they will have shipping,, unfortunately no fundywastaken but yeah ! be excited for that )

When Fundy returns home, he doesn’t expect much. It’s been  _ years  _ since he last was with his father.

He remembers a paper mask, and pushes the thought away. It feels childish, to be sad about a random kid he became somewhat-friends with. He didn’t even know his name until that other kid shouted it.

_ Dream.  _

For a moment, Fundy lets himself wonder if Dream remembers him, if Dream came back to those docks- but in the end, he decides that nobody would remember  _ him.  _ Honestly, Dream didn’t even remember to meet at the docks. After all these years, why would Dream remember a random fox-like kid?   
  
There was no reason to.

\--

Wilbur’s in a rush, dusting and sweeping and shoving boxes into closets when his doorbell rings. 

His son’s back.

He opens the door, smiling and adjusting the light gray beanie on his head, “Hi, Fundy.”   
  
Fundy smiles, giving his dad a hug. Although Fundy stayed with his mother for these years, his father sent letters monthly. It made him realize that his dad hadn’t abandoned him.

“Hey, dad.”   
  
\--

It’s later in the evening when Fundy finally returns to the docks, when he sits staring at the water. Memories of his childhood come in a rush, nostalgia hitting him like a wave. It feels like eons ago since younger Fundy became friends with Dream.

It was a bittersweet memory. Fundy wonders what would’ve happened, if on that day he spotted Dream and his new friend, he’d said something.

He wonders if he would’ve said goodbye.

But young Fundy didn’t do so, and the present Fundy couldn’t change that.    
  
Fundy looks over the docks- it looks as stable as it had been as a kid, yet older in a way. The plants were overgrown, the forest opposite of the docks seeming larger.    
  
Fundy notices daisies growing in the ground next to where the dock connects to the land. He leans down to gently feel the soft petals.

Remembering his childhood was painful. Fundy remembered rocks thrown at him from the kids in the village for his fox ears and tail. He remembers kids pulling on his fox features, acting as if they could tear off the parts of him attached to his skin. 

Fundy remembered staying at the docks day and night, his only company the fish in the shallow lake.

Fundy remembers a boy in a paper mask coming to be his only friend, the only person who didn’t think of his fox features as strange. Fundy remembers how mysterious the kid was, with no said name and always wearing the mask. He’d never been bothered with not knowing the face or what to call his friend. He’d just been happy he wasn’t alone.

Fundy remembers his heart breaking when his friend abandoned him as he expected everybody to.

But things have changed.  _ Fundy  _ has changed, his insecurities settled and his mind more stable than it had been so long ago. He’s no longer a lonely kid who needed affection - he was independent and had the support of his mother even if she was miles away.

The docks may seem very similar to how they’d been when he was a child, but now Fundy was a grown man. It had been about eight years, and so much had changed that the past felt like a movie he was seeing from an outsider’s view. He couldn’t attach those negative feelings to his current self. All he felt was nostalgia and the bittersweet memories of childhood.

\--

Fundy returns to the house to find his dad cleaning up the house.

“Dad? What’re you doin?” Fundy asks, raising his eyebrow while watching his father clumsily sweep.

“Ah, cleaning up before the festival tonight! We’re celebrating the uh, return of the village’s like- best warrior?” Wilbur gave as an answer.

Fundy chuckled at his dad not knowing completely of what the festival was for, “Alright then.”   
  
\--

In his room, Dream barely keeps from opening his ender chest, grabbing the small yellow hat and spending another night at the docks. But it wouldn’t be fair for the town he worked so hard to keep safe, wouldn’t be fair to George and Sapnap. It wouldn’t be fair to obsess over his childhood again, to regret leaving behind fox-boy after all these years. He should be over it. Even he had no clue as to why he was so stuck on this, as to why the small kid with fox ears (most likely a hybrid of sorts?) stayed in his mind. 

He hated his childhood self for ruining that, for hurting Fundy’s feelings, but it had been so long. Any normal person should’ve just accepted what they’d done and told themselves to apologize if they met again.

But for some reason, Fundy entranced him. Dream’s childhood felt mystical because of Fundy, and Dream wanted to return to the past to see him again. To see Fundy’s large grin again.

Alas, the festival was for him. It would be extremely rude if he were to ignore it, to not show up to his own celebration. Even if the crowd made him feel lonelier than ever, even if his friends’ company only made his anxieties rise. In the crowd of people, it felt too dangerous- more dangerous than being outside the village and fighting mobs. 

Dream took a deep breath and fixed up his green hoodie that was so useful for hiding amongst the forest. Looking into the mirror, he spotted the scars that he usually hides under his mask. He hates and loves the scars, knowing they were gained doing what he loved, but also knowing they made him scary.

He’d always been self-conscious of his face, and he puts on the mask to cover his face again. The enchants made it feel as if it weren’t even there, but he was relieved to see the covering on his face anyways. It helped him calm down, knowing nobody would judge him for his looks.

Steadying his nerves, he stepped out his door and made the way to the village square, already hearing the loud sounds of celebration from the town. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao no you dont get ANY fundy and dream interaction. im so mean :D
> 
> i have plans for this series. :)


End file.
